Trenchfoot
by Ringabel
Summary: Army alternate universe. Ryoga enlists in the army. What will happen to him during his time in the army ? Ryoga/Astral future lemon! Yuma/Kaito also,


Ryoga had joined the army; he was ready to give his life to the service after having lost his sister Rio to a terrible sickness that plagued his country. He joined and had another fellow subordinate; they were to fight in the war. His name was Yuma Tsukumo. They were to go head out into the front lines tomorrow and take on the masses.

Ryoga had met a nice young man with a blue hair during his time in the army, he didn't know his name, he was quiet and never said anything. "Solider!" he called out and the young male turned to him. "Yes sir, Ryoga, sir?" and he told him to drop the formalities.

"I'm Astral sir, I serve in your cupboard." Astral said as he saluted his leader and Yuma told him not to insult general Ryoga. "I wasn't Yuma, I was just…" and Yuma told Astral to be careful around general Ryoga because he was known for knocking up people.

"Yuma I am a male, I cannot get as you say knocked up." Astral said patting his friends face, reassuringly. Yuma sighed and told him to just be careful because general Ryoga was a strict man. He didn't want his friend heartbroken or anything, he didn't know if Ryoga was the male dating type since it was strictly forbidden to tell your sexuality in the army.

"I will be on my best Yuma." Astral told him as he saluted and went off to the mess hall to eat dinner with the other army buddies. They were sitting at a large table. General Ryoga decided to walk on over and sit with some of his crew. "Hello Astral."

Astral couldn't remember if he was to be formal or not. "Hello Ryoga General, S—" he was stopped before saying sir. General Ryoga hushed him. "No need soldier." And Astral nodded and lit up a smile. "Thank you Ryoga.. sir.." he muttered out without realizing it.

"Sir? What did I tell you soldier?" Ryoga yelled out and Astral bowed "Sorry sir won't happen again! Oops!" he said bowing his head again for accidentally letting it slip. "You and General Ryoga sure are cute together!" Kotori the head assistant said. "What don't be silly miss nurse Kotori, General Ryoga is just being kind, aren't you?" Yuma said as he had walked over and got in-between the two and Ryoga couldn't help but feel he was cock blocked.

"Yes of course Yuma, shouldn't you be doing something I assigned you to assist Kaito with an errand did I not?" and Yuma pouted and tried to argue "But General! That's no fun; Kaito's such a boring guy! He doesn't do anything at all!" he yelled out far to loud.

Kaito ended up hearing him. "General Ryoga are you going to let him speak in such light of me?" and Ryoga chuckled and nudged Kaito with his arm "Relax soldier, he was kidding around weren't you Yuma?" and Yuma pouted again, why couldn't horn dog Ryoga stay away from his best friend Astral? Wasn't it enough that he had, had sex with half the soldiers here already?

"Astral come on you shouldn't bother General Ryoga…" Yuma told him trying to drag his friend away. "Yuma I assure you it is fine, Ryoga does not mind my company." And Ryoga nodded, damn that general. He wanted to keep that horny driven general away from him. "…If you say so Astral.." and Yuma walked away, following Kaito as instructed.

Ryoga was still the general and his orders still went, at least the horn dog didn't use his powers to get the soldiers to sleep with him. But that was because being homosexual in the army wasn't allowed and if anyone found out General Ryoga would be stripped of his position and likely stoned to death.

Everyone here at the General's brigade knew of the bible and that if a man lay with another man he were to be stoned, Yuma was the only one who knew of General Ryoga's actions. This was because he to had slept with him. He couldn't rat Ryoga out, he was still hurt that their time together meant nothing more than a cheap night. If he and Ryoga had stayed together he would have done everything and anything to keep the stoning from happening.

Ryoga wasn't one to be caught or tied down though… he knew that, he knew that when he bedded him. He just wished it didn't hurt so much. "..Astral I just wish to protect you from my fate.." and because he knew when Ryoga broke Astral's heart it would hurt more than anything, more than even being shot. They were all to leave tomorrow for battle.

He was heading to get some rest; he saluted to Kaito. "Thank you for putting up with me soldier Kaito." And the other fellow soldier just waved his hand at his fellow soldier. "Nothing of it, I was doing my job." Yuma hated how serious he had to be. "Lighten up Kaito! Come on we're off duty." And he couldn't believe that what was being insisted from the soldier. "A soldier's duty is never done, goodnight soldier."

Yuma pouted and grabbed Kaito's hand "Come on don't you ever smile? Isn't there anything for you to be happy, cheerful for?" and Kaito looked back with a harsh gaze filled in his gray orbs. "What reason is there to smile for soldier?" and Yuma shook his head "There is always a reason to smile! Come on just turn that frown upside down!"

"That is impossible soldier, how can I do such an impossibility when everyone I knew, my family, my mother… my little brother.. they're all dead, everyone I love is dead." He said in a cold harsh brutal tone. Yuma felt Kaito jerk away and he whispered out "Kaito.."

"Shut up soldier, you don't know how I feel. Or why I joined, you know nothing of me. Do not try and cheer me up, I am not one of your friends." Kaito said and he was about to walk away when Yuma threw himself in front of him. "Get out of my way."

"No! Not before you smile." And Kaito's gray orbs were still filled with hot intense hate. "I can never smile again, my family is gone, I can't smile for what I have done…" and Yuma patted his shoulder. "You can tell me, I'm your friend.." and he was not his friend.

"You would not understand." And Yuma sighed and whispered out "Try me, I could."

"…I raped them." Silence fell over the night sky as Kaito's words fell on Yuma's ears, not sure if he heard it all right. "…What?" Yuma asked making sure he heard him right.

"I raped them, I don't deserve to serve our country. I… took my brother's innocence.. and in fear of being found out, I took my parent's lives." He said in a cold monotone voice, he was serious. Yuma was in shock. "I-I'm sorry I just thought.."

"I won't be discovered, I won't move camps again, I wish to die in this war… and to stop you from finding out… I'm going to rape you next." Kaito said in a serious voice, Yuma was scared as he backed against the wall; he felt hands trailing up his thigh and one stopped on his stomach. "N-No please don't! You'll get killed and thrown out of here or worse stoned and—" he tried to protect himself but Kaito's rough hands on his body wouldn't stop.

He was near in tears when he felt a tongue scraping across his earlobe "N-no soldier Kaito, I apologize for my out of turn talk! I won't say anything to the General!" he told him, he begged and pleaded as he felt a hand grabbing at his groin.

He wasn't going to stop was he…? Yuma feared the worst, he heard the sound of his buckle fall to the ground, he was afraid now. He heard a low whisper in his ear "Just kidding…" and he saw Kaito back away. "W-what..?" he said in-between a sniffle.

"You said to lighten up, smile, I'm smiling aren't I?" Kaito chuckled at Yuma's exposed boxers and pants around his ankles. "H-hey! That wasn't funny Kaito! I thought you were seriously going to…" he paused at the word, it made him comfortable.

"Please, I am above such things. I can tell you were enjoying it, your eyes say no but your body says yes." Kaito left leaving Yuma alone and embarrassed, they both headed back to the barracks.

Yuma was still slightly startled but was impressed, maybe Kaito could have fun. He hated to admit it but despite being in fear, he actually did enjoy it. He had a crush on soldier Kaito.

He made his ways back to the barrack, he saw Astral chatting with General Ryoga. "…Astral shouldn't you be sleeping?" Yuma whispered quietly to his friend.

"I'm having a conversation with General Ryoga, I will be there in a moment Yuma, so general are you worried of the fight tomorrow?" Astral asked, he admired the general for many reasons, his kind nature, his attitude, his leadership. "I am well assured that we will win against the lowly scum Barian brigade."

"I see… thank you for all your teaching and training sir." Astral said and noticed he accidentally said sir again. "Ah sir! I didn't mean to—I didn't again.. apologies."

Ryoga chuckled and leaned in and took Astral's hand "I'm used to it. You're unique Astral." And Astral smiled "Thank you Ryoga, sir."

"I should get to bed General we have a long treacherous road ahead and—" he was kissed square on the lips by Ryoga; it was quick kiss. "S-sir! This kind of nature is punishable by stoning and we'd both be executed." Ryoga hushed his worries with another kiss.

"Astral are you willing to risk everything for me?" Ryoga asked him, this was a serious question. A question that Astral did not know. "I do not know sir…"

"You trust me don't you soldier?" Ryoga asked a smile planted on his face. Astral wasn't sure, maybe Yuma was right, maybe he should not have bothered the general, he was put in a situation he did not know. "I would follow you into war sir, yes."

"Anything else soldier?" Astral didn't know what else.. unless, he was truly in love with him like the rumors had been said. "No sir."

"Heh, Astral you're so interesting, I didn't mean to frighten you." He placed a hand over Astral's the two hands groping each other. "You did not sir." Astral assured his general.

"Goodnight soldier. See you in battle." He saluted to his fellow soldier and kissed his hand, he walked off leaving Astral very confused. "General… Ryoga… likes me..?"

"**..Are you willing to risk everything for me..?"**

The question repeated in Astral's head, was he willing to risk everything for this man? This man he respected, this man he had shown much love to..? He would die for general Ryoga.

"Yes sir… I am.." he went off to his bunk, the general had a crush on him. He did not know how to feel. "..Sir.." he moaned out softly as he hit the pillow and went to sleep.


End file.
